Chapter 5: Snowdin Forest
Frisk and Chara entered Snowdin but since they’re stuck together, Frisk was thinking that he could be friends with Chara. Frisk: Chara, I was thinking that, we could be friends. (Let's Be Friends Lyrics by Echo Flower Productions) Chara: Ugh, seriously? Give it up Frisk! think I could be friends? With you? Frisk: Well, I hope we could- Chara: Look, okay? Chara: #Frisk really, I don’t understand#You want us to be friends somehow#You’re just a human after all#Give me one reason to trust you now#Forget kindness and flattery#Just leave me be! I know you can#Forget about us being friends Frisk: #That’s not the person that I am#Chara, why is it that we can’t be friends? Chara: #I’m not listening Frisk: #Whatever broke your SOUL, I’ll help it to mend Chara: #I can’t hear you! Frisk: #We’re stuck together, but I hope you see Chara: #Frisk, just shut up! Frisk: #That we can get along down here, you and me Chara: You’re kidding right? You’re more foolish than I thought. Frisk: Well, we’re on this adventure together. Why can’t we be friends? Chara: Adventure? What is this, some sort of game to you?! Chara: #This “adventure” that lies ahead#I say “Screw it! Forget that!”#It’s bad enough that I’m not just dead#But tethered to some human brat! Frisk: #Chara, why not give it a try?#It won’t kill you Chara: HELLO?! Frisk: Oh, right. Frisk: #I know that we both disagree#But please can’t you try to trust me Chara: #Why try to be my friend, it’s all hopeless! Frisk: Chara, please? Chara: #You can’t change someone who’s awoken souless! Frisk: I can try to! Chara: #You’re human, I know that’s one thing that’s true Frisk: We’re not all bad Chara: #And now I’m forced to pal around here with you Frisk: #Chara, just listen, please Chara: #Why should I? Frisk: #Try to see Chara: #Whatever! Frisk: #I’m not bad, you can trust me Chara: That’s what they all say! Frisk: #There’s bitterness Chara: You just realized that? Frisk: #In your SOUL Both: #Why can’t you just let it go (No I will not let it go!) Chara: Ugh! Chara: #Each step you take, I’m forced to follow#Please tell me it’s a bad dream#This situation’s hard to swallow #And it just makes me want to scream Frisk: #But since you are here guiding me #We can still get along I know #I trust that we can work things out Chara: Frisk, let’s just GO. Chara is about to go but he is stuck because Frisk isn’t moving. Chara: Ah- what the-? Ugh! This again! Um, hello?! Frisk: What? Chara: We’re stuck together, remember? I can’t help you if you don’t move forward! Frisk: Oh, oh, right. Sorry. Chara: Ugh… I hate this SO freaking much. Frisk: Chara, I’m moving forward, are you happy now? Chara: Okay, but you have to the one leading the way because I’m stuck with you. Frisk: Okay. The 2 are off in an adventure in Snowdin. (Turn Around And Shake My Hand Lyrics Adapted by Man On The Internet and Echo Flower Producions) Chorus: #Stepping out into the darkness#In a world far below#Hold fast your determination#Through the ice and the snow#Someone creeping up behind you#Wonder where did he go?#Hold fast your determination#Is he friend, is he foe? Females: #Hold fast your determination#Hold fast your determination#Hold fast your determination Males: #Hold fast your determination#Hold fast your determination Chorus: #Through the ice and the snow Females: #Hold fast your determination#Hold fast your determination#Hold fast your determination Males: #Hold fast your determination#Hold fast your determination Chorus: #Is he friend, is he foe? Sans: Human. Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Frisk: Y-Yes…? But plus, who are you? Sans: Then turn around and shake my hand. Frisk turned around and shake the figure’s hand and what he saw was a skeleton. Sans: Hehehe, the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. It's always funny. Sans: #‘Sup, my name’s Sans#It’s really nice to meet ya pal#I’m supposed to be on #For humans now#But you can take a joke#You seem pretty fun#And I’m not quite up to capturing anyone Sans: Now my brother, Papyrus… he’s a human hunting FANATIC. Frisk: Uhh… Sans: In fact, I think that’s him over there. Go through the bars, my brother made them too wide to stop anyone hide behind that conveniently-shaped lamp. Frisk hid behind the lamp as Papyrus came to talk to Sans. Sans: ‘Sup, bro? Papyrus: You know what’s “Sup” brother, it’s been 8 days and you still haven’t recalibrated your puzzles! You just hang around outside your station! What are you even doing?!? Sans: Staring at this lamp, it’s really cool, do you wanna look? Papyrus: No! Papyrus: #Sans there’s no time for any of that#I must be ready to capture#A human who around#Undyne will make me#Captain of the royal guard#I’ll be loved and respected by#Everyone around Sans: You rhymed “around” with itself. Papyrus: #Once I finally capture a human#I’ll get all of the recognition#And love that I desire#Like a hedge cut to look like my head#And the dozens of friends#That I surely will acquire! Sans: You seem pretty optimistic, maybe this lamp can give you more, bright ideas. Papyrus: Sans!! You are not helping!! You lazybones!! Sans: Hey, take it easy, I’ve gotten a ton of work today. A skele-ton. Papyrus: Sans!!! Chara: Are you kidding me, ANOTHER person who makes bad puns?! Sans: C’mon, you’re smiling. Papyrus: I am and I hate it! Your pun interrupted my song! Why does someone so great as me… have to work so hard to get some recognition… Sans: Wow, sounds like you’re working yourself… down to the bone. Papyrus: Brother! Stop acting like making bad puns is your job! Sans: “tibia” honest, it might as well be. Papyrus: Sans! Chara: I swear, Frisk, I am going to hit something! Frisk: But you’re a ghost. Chara: I- shut up! Papyrus: Ugh… I must get back to work! And as for your work… put a little more, “backbone” into it!!! NYEHEHEHEHEHE HE!!!! HEH! Papyrus left as Sans allows Frisk to come out. Sans: Ok, you can come out now. Frisk: Thanks. Sans: You oughta get going. He might come back. And if he does… you’ll have to sit through more of my hilarious jokes. Frisk: I wouldn’t mind that, your jokes were “humerous”! Chara: FRISK! Sans: (laughs) Frisk: But you’re right, I should be going before he gets back. Sans: Actually, hey… hate to bother ya, but can you do me a favor? I was thinking… my brother’s been kind of down lately… He’s never seen a human before. And seeing you just might make his day. Frisk: But, he said he wanted to capture me… Sans: Don’t worry, he’s not dangerous. Even if he tries to be. See ya around. Chara: Finally! Let’s get out of here! And please, NO MORE PUNS, alright?! Frisk: #Now, as along this path I tread#Should I feel comfort or dread#Like the surface warned me of?#Though the snow helps me feel at peace#Does everything here deceive#Like Flowey before had done?#Still, to me Toriel was kind#There I could have stayed behind#Though I know I have to go on… Chorus: #Go through the forest’s ice and snow#Following the snowy trail#Hold to the truths that you know#Go on through and stay determined#As you travel through the snow Frisk: #I’ll go through and stay determined Chorus: #You’ll be fine going this way Frisk: #Everything will be okay… #It’s okay… Frisk and Chara wandered through Forest until they encountered Sans and Papyrus again. Sans and Papyrus: HUH? HUH? HUH? HUH? HUH? HUH? HUH? HUH? HUH? HUH? HUH? Papyrus: Oh my god! Sans, is that a human? Sans: Umm… it’s a boulder, yup and the other side is a human. Frisk: Hey! Chara: Ugh… Papyrus: Thank goodness Sans! A human has arrived, Undyne will... I will be... so popular and soon the new member of the Royal Guard. (clears throat) Human! You are not allowed to pass through this area. I will then capture you and you will be sent to the capital... and… Frisk: What happens next Papyrus? Papyrus: I dunno, but I have a song for you. (Papyrus Lyrics by Echo Flower Productions Original Song: You're Welcome from Moana) Papyrus: #Okay, okay...#I see what's happening here#You're standing before greatness and it's strange#You don't even know what to say#It's quite humbling!#Though Undyne says that humans never change#Open your eyes, let's begin!#You stand before Papyrus, just breathe it in!#I know it's a lot, the scarf, the bones!#Now you never have to be alone!#I'm your new friend, the great Papyrus#Soon to be in the royal guard!#It's so nice to be the great Papyrus#Soon everyone will know that I'm a star!#Who makes the best spaghetti around#Wherever it could be found, Underground?#When you need some traps, who's the best puzzler you know?#You're basking in his glow#Oh!#Also who's the best at japes? Papyrus!#Only my puzzles are first-rate!#Also who can capture you? Papyrus!#Though trust me, I'll be kind to you!#Now you can say that you've met Papyrus#Sadly, you can't be cool just like me!#Don't be afraid to look uo to Papyrus#We'll be best friends and hang out, you will see!#Papyrus! Papyrus!#Well, come to think of it...#Kid honestly I could go on and on#Dear Sans and I keep watch in Snowdin and beyond!#Though I won't do any puzzles#Because you were too friendly to be captured#No need to hide#There's no need to wait#My brother's puns are outmatched by my japes#What's the lesson?#What is the takeaway?#Once I'm a guardsman I'll be on a breakaway!#And the scarf that I wear round my neck#Is the proof that I'm truly the best!#Once I'm a guard, something special will happen!#Soon everybody will love me and I'll just be laughing and laughing and#Nyeh! Heh! Heh! Heh! Hey!#There's no better friend to have than Papyrus#With a smile, charm and prestige!#You'll have the bestest friend here, me, Papyrus!#It's alright, human, you don't have to weep!#If you're in need, call the great Papyrus#I will be, here, near or far!#You can call on me, your best friend, Papyrus#The newest member of the Royal Guard!#Papyrus! Papyrus!# Wait, what are you again? Sans: Uh, a human, Paps. Papyrus: Oh, thank you! So human, what's your name? Frisk: My name is Frisk. Papyrus: "Frisk"? That's a nice name for a kid like you. Sans: I know. Frisk: Thanks, but, can you help me get back to the surface? Papyrus: Sure, cuz I the great Papyrus shall now be your friend. I'll tell you what to do, we have to reach Snowdin Town then Waterfall, then Hotlands, then the CORE and then you'll reach Asgore's castle. Frisk: Asgore? Is he the bad guy or... Papyrus: Oh, he's just a big fluffy pushover, everybody loves that guy. Sans: Well, we have to head to Grillby's, Frisk, do you want to come? Frisk: Sure, I've been getting hungry lately or maybe just a stomachache. Sans: Okay, Paps, meet us at the end of Sowdin, Frisk, let's head to Grillby's. Category:Episodes